People often interact with others at social gatherings, professional events, and other occasions. Often, these gatherings require that an attending person be presentable. Looking professional or appropriate for an event requires getting ready, grooming, and otherwise cleaning up. For most people, this includes spending time in front of a mirror or vanity.
When traveling for business, vacation, or otherwise, people often have little to no control over the lighting for a mirror, vanity, or other location where the person may get ready. For example, a person traveling for business may stay in a hotel room. This hotel may have inadequate lighting to properly groom and get ready for a professional meeting. Until now, a person desiring supplemental lighting would be required to bring a large lamp, bulky vanity set, or another unwieldy accessory. Additionally, traveling with such an undesired accessory may add to travel costs or even be banned on a required transportation mode, such as an airplane.
Therefore, a need exists to solve the deficiencies present in the prior art. What is needed is a lighting module installable to a surface to illuminate a space. What is needed is an energy efficient lighting module with a mounting interface. What is needed is a power storing lighting module that is rechargeable. What is needed is a lighting module attachable to a surface using suction. What is needed is a lighting module includable in a docking base for carrying and group charging. What is needed is a method of removably mounting and operating a lighting module. What is needed is a method of illuminating a space using removably installable lighting modules.